No desearás el hombre de tu prójimo
by PPBKAI
Summary: amar es algo bueno, pero hay personas que estan prohibidas. un padre de familia se enamora del hombre mas atractivo que ha visto, pero...es el amor de su hijo ¿que debe hacer? capi 4 FINAL
1. Chapter 1

**TITULO: NO DESEARAS AL HOMBRE DE TU PRÓJIMO**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: la misma cantaleta que todos los fics deben de llevar (ya saben, por aquello de los derechos de autor) BB no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes, solo los tomo prestados para explayar mis mas oscuros traumas y no caer en la demencia absoluta, al fin y al cabo, loca ya estoy, pero que los demás sigan pensando que no lo soy tanto...**

_**Este fic forma parte de "crónicas en el subterráneo".**_

**CAPITULO 1: **

Una ventana iluminada por los rayos de la luna alumbra la silueta de un hombre de edad madura y recio porte, sentado en un confortable sillón mirando con melancolía a la enorme perla del cielo. Siente que han pasado varios años por su cuerpo, pero se siente feliz por que ha hecho una hermosa familia: su esposa es bella y cariñosa, mientras que su hijo es la obra maestra de su vida.

Como extrañaba esos días cuando arropaba a su bebe en la noche, le contaba un cuento y se quedaba a su lado hasta que el sueño vencía a aquel diablillo que con su energía había iluminado su vida.

Ahora ese pequeño se había convertido en un apuesto hombre con una juventud envidiable, su cuerpo se ha transformado y ahora es esbelto y fuerte. Lo enorgullece que todo el mundo lo admire tanto por su belleza como por su inteligencia. " Ese es mi hijo" pensaba el hombre de la ventana.

Un par de luces de auto lo sacaron se su ensoñación, vio con alivio que el auto se estacionaba en la puerta de su casa y del lado del copiloto bajaba su primogénito, pero del lado del conductor salía otro joven igual de hermoso que su hijo, esto le llamó mucho la atención al mayor, así que siguió observando.

Los 2 jóvenes se quedaron parados frente a la reja de la casa, platicaron unos momentos y después el joven conductor le dio un tierno beso al otro joven antes de subir a su vehículo y retirarse.

Esto dejó muy intrigado al padre del muchacho, un sin fin de preguntas le invadieron la cabeza, pero una le rondaba insistentemente "¿será mi hijo gay?".

Pensativamente observó como su muchacho entraba a la casa, era como ver a un ángel a flor de tierra con cabellos pelirrojos desplazarse por el pequeño jardín.

El mayor se retiró de la ventana y se fue a acostar junto a su esposa que al sentir el peso de su marido a un lado le preguntó "¿ya llegó Yu?" "si amor, no te preocupes, ya entró a la casa".

Con una mueca de alivio la mujer se volvió a acomodar y de inmediato se volvió a dormir. No así el padre de familia que no pudo conciliar el sueño pensando en las preferencias de su admirado hijo.

A la mañana siguiente la familia bajó a desayunar, la intriga estaba matando al señor así que inició la conversación con su hijo

-¿te divertiste anoche Yu?

-Si papa, me la pasé muy bien

-Te creo, llegaste muy tarde anoche- esto incomodó un poco al pelirrojo que temeroso preguntó

-¿me viste llegar?

-Si, pero como vi que te traía un amigo ya me fui a acostar. A el no lo conozco ¿Cómo se llama?

-Am, eh...se llama Kai

-Un día de estos me lo presentas para darle las gracias de que te haya traído

-...si papá, luego.

Un poco intranquilo Yuriy siguió desayunando pensando si su padre lo había visto el beso que le había dado Kai, pero al verlo que seguía desayunando tan tranquilo pensó que no había visto nada.

Después de ese día era común que Yuriy llamara a casa avisando que llegaría tarde por que estaría con Kai, esto no le hacía gracia al padre así que se esperaba a la ventana hasta que su hijo llegaba y miraba como siempre ese joven lo dejaba en la puerta y antes de irse le daba un tierno beso que en ocasiones se hacía mas profundo.

Se veían bien, había que admitirlo, ambos eran muy atractivos y jóvenes, así que sin darse cuenta comenzó a agarrarle gusto a ver a su hijo besándose y acariciándose con el joven de cabello bicolor.

En mas de una ocasión le tocó ver como mientras se besaban, Kai le masajeaba los glúteos a Yuriy, esto le excitaba de algún modo, le agradaba ver a ese chico de hermoso cuerpo abrazar a su hijo.

Se veía tan atractivo bajo la luz de la luna, su piel tan fresca lucía radiante, mientras que su rostro era adornado por un par de tatuajes que le daban una gran personalidad.

¿tatuajes¿en la cara? Tal vez ese chico no era del todo tan bueno¿qué clase de gente sería capaz de tatuarse la cara?, pero por mas que lo observaba notaba que no parecía un pandillero, al contrario, se veía que venía de buena familia.

Cuando su hijo entraba a la casa el se iba a recostar pensando en que deseaba conocer a ese joven que acompañaba a su hijo y cerraba sus ojos llevando solo una imagen en su mente: Kai.

La necesidad de conocer a ese chico lo estaba matando ¿por qué esa fijación? Quien sabe ni le importaba, solo debía planear la forma de conocerlo, y se le ocurrió una buena idea: se acercaba su cumpleaños así que haría una pequeña reunión y haría que su hijo invitara a Kai, aunque tuviera que obligarlo.

Una tarde ya cercana a su cumpleaños le comentó a su hijo

-Oye Yu, estaba pensando en hacer una reunión para mi cumpleaños

-Muy bien papá¿cuándo la quieres hacer?

-El sábado, será algo muy pequeño¿por qué no invitas a tu amigo Kai?

-¿a- a Kai? Es que no se si pueda, creo que tenía un compromiso para el sábado

-vamos Yu quiero conocerlo, anda tráelo, te juro que no haré una reunión de viejitos, no se aburrirán.

-Bueno déjame le comento

-¿QUEEE? no voy a ir

-vamos Kai, no será tan malo, mi papá no es un viejo achacoso

-si no es eso, sabes que todavía no estoy listo para conocer a tu familia

-pero Kai solo es una pequeña reunión

-exacto, mientras mas pequeña mas nos vamos a notar

-¿y siempre vamos a mantener esto en secreto?

-No, pero no creo que sea el momento adecuado

-Pero todavía no les vamos a decir nada, solo estaremos en la reunión. Por favor, ve, mi papá es muy insistente y es capaz de ir hasta tu casa para llevarte- le cuelga cara de cachorro abandonado y le salen orejas de gatito- ¿si vas a ir?

-Ash bueno, esta bien. Pero donde algo salga mal TU me las vas a pagar

-Te prometo que todo estará bien. Palabra de Boy Scout

El temido sábado llegó y en la casa de la familia Ivanov el jefe de la familia está que da brincos de alegría por que su hijo le avisó que ese día conocería al fabuloso Kai Hiwatari.

Revisó que la casa estuviera impecable, se bañó, así se acabó un jabón entero el solo y se echó todo el frasco de colonia encima.

-Uhy, que guapo esta hoy mi marido ¿no quiere volver a casarse conmigo?- le dice con risa su esposa abrazándolo por la espalda reflejándose ambos en el espejo de cuerpo entero

-Contigo me casaría una y mil veces

-¿y por qué te arreglaste tanto el día de hoy?

-... no todos los días se cumplen 50 años

-no, ni todos los hombres son tan guapos como tu

como a las 2 de la tarde empezaron a llegar los invitados felices, con regalos, pero no llegaba el invitado estrella. Era una invitación a comer, así que no tardaría mucho. Como a eso de las 3:30 sonó de nuevo el timbre de la casa y Yuriy se adelantó a todos

-¡yo abro!

El papá se quedó esperanzado mirando a la puerta cuando vio que por fin entró Kai, vestido todo de negro con una cazadora de piel también negra y unas gafas oscuras cubrían sus ojos. El mayor se quedó impactado al poder ver a ese chico por fin de cerca, era aún mas atractivo de lo que lo había visto antes. Su cuerpo se tensó un poco cuando los 2 jóvenes caminaron hacia el para hacer la correcta presentación

-papá, te presento a Kai. Kai te presento a Boris, mi papá

-mucho gusto señor- saludó cortésmente extendiéndole la mano

-mucho gusto...Kai- sintiéndose bien pronunciando su nombre, y mucho mejor al estrecharle su suave mano. Después de eso el joven se sacó de la cazadora una cajita envuelta con un hermoso moño

-feliz cumpleaños señor- con felicidad recibió el presente

-gracias Kai, pero no me llames señor, dime Boris

-esta bien...Boris- descubriendo en ese momento su hermoso par de ojos

Boris en ese momento se perdió en la mirada del tatuado. También sus ojos eran hermosos. Sintió su sangre hervir al hacer contacto con ellos. Rápidamente recorrió el rostro aprendiendo con detalle la nariz, la mejillas y los labios que parecían pedir ser besados. Cuando Yuriy y Kai pasaron a acomodarse a la sala Boris sacudió sus pensamientos, no era posible que estuviera viendo de esa forma al muchacho, si era un hombre

En esas cavilaciones estaba cuando escuchó la voz de su mujer

-ya pasen todos a la mesa

los pocos invitados se levantaron de su asiento y ocuparon lugares en el comedor. A la cabecera obviamente se sentó el, a su lado su mujer y del otro lado Yuriy siendo muy bien acompañado por su tatuado amigo. Durante la comida estuvo observando a Kai, era tan delicado y refinado con sus movimientos con los cubiertos que lo tenía completamente embobado, cada vez que se llevaba un bocado, lo ponía en su boca de una manera tan sensual que casi parecía invocar un miembro en sus labios.

Y no solo eso, si no que la comida con vino le hacía sonrojar las mejillas. Definitivamente ese chico era de buena familia, una piel, un cabello, unas manos y un porte como los de el no eran de cualquier clase de gente.

De vez en cuando, Kai platicaba un poco con Yuriy y mientras lo hacía, Boris observaba como hasta el mover de sus labios era suave. Se abrían y se cerraban de manera sensual y de vez en cuando se pasaba los dedos por el cabello logrando así que todos los invitados lo voltearan a ver, pero el ni en cuenta, estaba acostumbrado a las miradas.

Después de la comida los invitados pasaron a la sala, pero Kai algo le dijo a Yuriy en el oído que este solo le señaló que subiera las escaleras. Esto no pasó inadvertido para Boris así que después de que Kai subió dejó pasar un par de minutos y subió el también encontrándose "de casualidad" con el bicolor que iba saliendo del baño con el cabello un poco humedecido.

De nuevo ese bochorno lo invadió de pies a cabeza dejando su mente en blanco solo para observar como una gota acariciaba la tatuada mejilla. Necesitaba hablarle, conocerlo un poco mas, así que ideó una sencilla excusa

-Kai, por que no me acompañas con una copa

-Sería un placer Boris

El mayor lo condujo a una pequeña sala de estar donde podía hablar a solas con el, le ofreció una copa de buen cognac y se sentó a su lado en el sillón. Mientras Kai daba el primar sorbo pudo observarlo con mas detenimiento y mas de cerca: como la comida había sido con vino tinto tenía sus mejillas un poco sonrosadas, seguía admirando como es que ese par de triángulos tatuados a cada lado de la cara en vez de hacerlo parecer un bándalo, le daban un toque de supremacía. Embelesado siguió la trayectoria de la copa hasta que le tocó los labios para después ver como ese sorbo se deslizaba por el estilizado cuello para después perderse en el pecho.

Fue entonces cuando Kai se sintió observado y giró su rostro para mirar de frente a "su suegro". El aliento le faltó a Boris, ya lo tenía ahí sentado junto a el con una copa de licor en la mano y con tan solo verle sus bellos rubíes ya no se le ocurría que mas decir

-¿querías hablar de algo en específico?- encima de que tenía que lidiar con su carmesina mirada, ahora esa varonil voz lo tenía hechizado

-am, ehm, este...- su mente seguía bloqueada- bueno, ehm, lo que pasa es que quería darte las gracias

-¿las gracias de que?

-Yuriy me ha contado que cuando salen de fiesta, tu siempre eres el que lo trae de regreso, y siempre llegan con bien. Me tranquiliza mucho que mi hijo se acompañe de un HOMBRE responsable como tu- que bien se sintió llamarlo "hombre"

-No hay de que. Yu es mi amigo y lo aprecio mucho

-Cualquiera que sea amigo de mi hijo es amigo mío. Esta es tu casa Kai, puedes venir cuando quieras

-Gracias Boris, eres muy amable- seguía mirando con atención a Boris sin notar que había despertado una baja pasión en el

-Y cuéntame ¿vives cerca de aquí?

Aprovechó el momento para conocer un poco mas del ruso y de paso seguir admirando los exquisitos y refinados modales que mostraba con cada palabra que pronunciaba. El tiempo pasó volando, hasta que un par de toquidos en la puerta los hizo reaccionar, ambos miraron a la puerta y miraron al atractivo pelirrojo que entraba

-Así que aquí están

-Tu papá es un excelente conversador

-Pues será el mejor, pero allá abajo hay una fiesta que reclama la presencia del cumpleañero

El resto de la fiesta pasó muy amena, Boris bailó toda la noche con su bella esposa pero son perder de vista a Kai y a su hijo que se había ido a platicar a las apartadas escaleras.

Todas las visitas se retiraron a las 2 de la mañana siendo Kai el último en despedirse no sin antes darle un abrazo con mayor confianza al cumpleañero. Boris trató de registrar en su memoria la mayor cantidad de recuerdos posibles de ese brevísimo momento. El aroma, la talla, la fuerza, el calor y la suavidad de la piel de Kai de nuevo lo había hecho presa de sus encantos.

Cuando se fue a acostar no podía conciliar el sueño, solo recordaba la amena charla que había tenido con Kai, su imagen, su voz y el indescriptible y momentáneo abrazo que se dieron.

De nuevo las dudas lo abrumaban, el que su único fuera gay no le hacía mucha gracia, deseaba tener nietos para consentirlos y echarlos a perder. Por otro lado, no le desagradaba la idea de que tuviera una pareja como Kai, era excitante verlos juntos. Y el último punto era el que mas le preocupaba, cómo que era "excitante verlos juntos". Ese chico Kai había llegado a revolverle sus pensamientos.

El maduro y atractivo hombre miró a un lado para admirar a su hermosa y también madura esposa que dormía plácidamente con una sonrisa en los labios. No podía evitar desear que quien estuviera a su lado fuera Kai. Amaba a su esposa como a nada en este mundo, pero el muchachito lo había despertado instintos pasionales que nunca había sentido ni con su mujer cuando era joven.

¿por qué si toda su vida había estado seguro de lo que era, llega ese joven ruso a distorsionarle su mente?

**PPBKAI CONTINUARA...**

waka waka waka...cómo rayos va a cabar esto, no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. dejen sus comentarios, los quiero mucho


	2. Chapter 2

**TITULO: NO DESEARAS AL HOMBRE DE TU PRÓJIMO**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: la misma cantaleta que todos los fics deben de llevar (ya saben, por aquello de los derechos de autor) BB no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes, solo los tomo prestados para explayar mis mas oscuros traumas y no caer en la demencia absoluta, al fin y al cabo, loca ya estoy, pero que los demás sigan pensando que no lo soy tanto...**

_**Este fic forma parte de "crónicas en el subterráneo".**_

**En el capitulo anterior...**

De nuevo las dudas lo abrumaban, el que su único fuera gay no le hacía mucha gracia, deseaba tener nietos para consentirlos y echarlos a perder. Por otro lado, no le desagradaba la idea de que tuviera una pareja como Kai, era excitante verlos juntos. Y el último punto era el que mas le preocupaba, cómo que era "excitante verlos juntos". Ese chico Kai había llegado a revolverle sus pensamientos.

El maduro y atractivo hombre miró a un lado para admirar a su hermosa y también madura esposa que dormía plácidamente con una sonrisa en los labios. No podía evitar desear que quien estuviera a su lado fuera Kai. Amaba a su esposa como a nada en este mundo, pero el muchachito lo había despertado instintos pasionales que nunca había sentido ni con su mujer cuando era joven.

¿por qué si toda su vida había estado seguro de lo que era, llega ese joven ruso a distorsionarle su mente?

**CAPITULO 2:**

-KAAAAAI, oh si, KAAAI

-Todavía no te corras Yu, aguanta

-NO SOPORTO MAS

-no, siénteme todavía mas adentro- empujaba con mas fuerza aun

-OH KAI ERES UN DIOS, AAH, aah, AH

-Eres exquisito Yu, delicioso. ERES MÍO

Por fin después de mucho rato de estarse aguantando explotaron llenando con su elixir las sábanas del colchón de la cama del departamento de Kai para después dejarse caer desfallecidos sobre este saboreando todavía residuos del semen que cada uno tenía en los labios por un excitante 69 que habían hecho antes de que Kai penetrara a Yuriy como dios manda.

-Yuriy, ya llevamos varios meses juntos y creo que es el momento para pedirte...que te cases conmigo

-Kai... tu y yo...¿casados? ese ha siso mi deseo desde que te conocí

-Entonces ¿aceptas?

-ERES UN ESTUPIDO. ¡CLARO QUE ACEPTO!- de nuevo se fundieron en un profundo beso profesándose amor, pasión y respeto- y ¿cuándo se lo vamos a decir a mis papás?

-Pues cuando tu te sientas listo

-¿te parece en 2 semanas?

-Perfecto¿porqué en 2 semanas?

-Pues para poder ir preparando el terreno y que no se mueran de un susto

-Yo creo que lo entenderán, tu padre se ve un hombre accesible

-¿te cayó bien?

-Si, ayer que estuvimos platicando me pareció un hombre muy culto y educado

-No es por nada, pero tengo un súper papá

-Me duele no poder decir lo mismo del mío

-No te preocupes, cuando nos casemos mi papá será el tuyo

-Por eso te amo Yu, eres mi vida

Durante la semana, Yuriy hablaba acerca de Kai en su casa, para cualquier cosa que había que decir siempre hacía una comparación con el o contaba una anécdota acerca de lo maravilloso que era. Todo eso comenzó a ser muy sospechoso para la señora que le hizo el comentario a su marido:

-Dejalos mujer, ellos sabrán lo que hacen

-Pero no es cualquier cosa, qué no te importa- casi al borde de la histeria

-No es que no me importe, lo que pasa es que ambos ya son grandes y sabrán lo que hacen. Además, ahora es una ventaja que los jóvenes puedan expresar lo que quieran. Si no lo apoyamos nosotros ¿entonces quién?. Tranquilízate, ya el tiempo dirá

Esa forma pasiva de su marido tampoco le agradaba, pero debía admitir que tenía razón, su hijo solo los tenía a ellos y era su deber como padres apoyarlo.

Por fin esas 2 semanas pasaron y Yuriy no podía mantenerse mas tiempo callado. Necesitaba hablar de sus cosas con alguien y quien mejor que su padre

-Papá ¿puedo hablar contigo?- dice mientras se adentra al despacho de este

-Claro Yu, pasa, a ver dime qué sucede

-No es nada sencillo- juguetea nerviosamente con sus dedos- es sobre Kai- al decir esta parte llama la atención absoluta de Boris

-¿qué le sucede?¿está en problemas?

-No, bueno, lo que pasa es que tengo algo que decirte sobre el... es que Kai... el es maravilloso y tiene muchas cualidades...y

-Y estas enamorado de el ¿verdad?- esto paralizó a Yuriy en su lugar, cómo es que su padre había adivinado lo que le estaba pasando- no estoy ciego, siempre hablas de el, resaltas lo maravilloso que es y además, solo de ver la forma en que se miraban en la fiesta se que el también te ama ¿son pareja?- esto había dejado pasmado a Yu, no podía creer que su padre estuviera tomando todo con tanta naturalidad. Esto al mismo tiempo le daba alivio

-Si papá, somos pareja y... quiere venir a hablar con ustedes...mañana

Ni siquiera el mismo Boris se explicaba el por qué tomaba así las cosas, de algún modo le agradaba saber que su hijo tenía algo mas que una amistad con el ruso bicolor. Después de mostrarle total apoyo a su hijo, trató de ir suavizándole las cosas a su mujer que después de que estuvo llorando toda la tarde aceptó que Kai fuera a visitarlos al día siguiente.

Ya en la noche, Boris se fue a acostar, pensaba en lo extraño que había sido tener esas sensaciones con Kai, solo lo había impresionado, además era la pareja de su hijo y se notaba que lo quería. Lo mas seguro era que la próxima vez ya lo iba a ver todo con mas naturalidad.

Al siguiente día en la tarde llegó Kai a la casa. Fue recibido felizmente por Yu y una mirada de odio de la madre de este. Sin embargo, en cuando Boris lo vio cruzar el umbral de la puerta, de nuevo su sangre se le agolpaba en la cabeza. De nuevo esa mirada carmesina le dejaba al descubierto que realmente lo deseaba. La necesidad de tocarlo, de sentirlo cerca hacía que sus manos le hormiguearan, así que en cuanto el ruso le extendió la mano para saludarlo, el lo jaló para abrazarlo. Esto dejó muy confundido a todos pero lo entendieron como un gesto de amabilidad.

Otra vez el calor y la suavidad de la mejilla de Kai hacía estremecer al mayor que no deseaba soltarlo, pero al ver la cara de interrogación de su hijo y de su mujer tuvo que dejarlo.

Durante la conversación la madre de Yu estuvo bombardeando al bicolor con un sin fin de preguntas que lejos de amedrentarle, dejaba en claro que era una persona superior en muchos aspectos. Obviamente, esto despertaba mas la admiración de Boris que además de embelesarse con su físico, también se enamoraba de su forma de ser.

Después de mucho rato de conversación, era hora de dar paso al meollo del asunto. Kai y Yu se tomaron de la mano, cruzaron sus miradas y respiraron hondo.

-Kai y yo tenemos algo que decirles- la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo y la madre del pelirrojo estaba casi con las lágrimas de fuera- nosotros ... nos amamos y ... y

-Y queremos casarnos- completó de tajo la frase Kai

La mamá ya no aguantó mas y se puso a llorar, adornando el llanto con un sermón moralista que los 2 tuvieron que soportar. No así Boris que al escuchar esta frase no pudo evitar sentir una enorme rabia, apretó sus puños y dientes. ¡cómo era posible que se quisieran casar! No soportó mas sus sentimientos y salió corriendo de la sala para irse a encerrar en el baño, siendo seguido por la mirada atónita de los jóvenes.

Ya dentro del cuartito, golpeó mil veces la pared, desquitando los enormes celos que sentía.

Una vez que se sintió seguro dentro del baño, descargó toda su ira contra el espejo del botiquín estrellándolo con su puño sintiendo como pequeñas astillas se encajaban en sus nudillos.

Tenía una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados: el ya sabía que Kai era la pareja de su hijo, pero nunca pensó que las cosas fueran tan en serio que ahora pensaran en el matrimonio. Por una parte sus celos lo estaban acabando, sentía que su adorado hijo se había convertido en su rival de la noche a la mañana. Era joven, lo sabía, pero el podía ofrecerle toda su experiencia para satisfacerlo. Por la otra parte , no deseaba sentir esa clase de sentimientos, se sentía vil al deseara a la pareja de su hijo que además era un hombre.

Toda esa maraña de pensamientos terminó por agolparse en sus ojos brotando en lágrimas de desesperación. "¿porqué todo esto me pasa a mi?". Su rostro estaba enrojecido por los tallones que se daba con el dorso de la mano.

Mientras tanto, afuera del baño, la mamá de Yu, Yuriy y Kai le tocaban desesperadamente la puerta, estaban muy asustados por que habían escuchado el espejo romperse, pero Boris se mantenía encerrado.

El mas asustado con todo era Yuriy que con desesperación le gritaba:

-Perdóname papá, no creí que te fueras a poner así. Por favor sal de ahí, vamos a hablar.

Toda esa escandalera tenía fastidiado a Boris que se había acurrucado en una esquila junto al lavabo, hundiendo su cabeza entre sus rodillas humedeciéndolas con sus lágrimas.

Pasaron un par de horas, y el se negaba a salir, el impacto de descubrir que deseaba a otro hombre lo tenía tan avergonzado que no se atrevía a mirar a su familia a la cara. Yuriy y su mamá se habían ido a sentar en la sala, mientras que Kai regresó al baño a hacer el último intento.

-¿Boris?- llamó con sutileza haciendo al mayor salir de sus pensamientos- si no quieres salir de ahí no te obligaré, solo escúchame ... ¿si me vas a escuchar?- Boris gateó hasta la puerta pegando su oído para escuchar mas cerca esa voz.

-Si Kai, habla

Se que esto es una impresión muy fuerte para ti, pero créeme que Yu y yo estamos seguros de lo que hacemos- Boris se embelesaba en la puerta, casi sentía a Kai susurrándole al oído- yo lo amo y créeme que voy a dar mi vida para que el sea feliz y no quiero que estés enojado con nosotros por que yo te aprecio.

Esta última parte hizo ruido en su cerebro, le agradaba, eso significaba que no le pasaba tan inadvertido

-¿en serio?

Si Boris, no te he tratado mucho, pero con lo poco que hemos hablado te he agarrado cariño... por favor, sal de ahí

"cariño ... Kai siente cariño por mi". Una pequeña luz de esperanza iluminó su corazón, no pudo negarse a la súplica del bicolor así que abrió la puerta. Cuando lo vio ahí parado, con esa gallardía especial recargado en el marco de la puerta no pensó en nada mas que en estrecharlo entre sus brazos. Esto sorprendió un poco al ruso, pero correspondió el contacto.

Ese abrazo fue mucho mas largo que el anterior, Boris acariciaba sutilmente la joven espalda mientras que aspiraba con fuerza su fresco perfume. Un bochorno invadió sus mejillas haciéndolo sonrojar, se sentía tan cómodo entre esos brazos... hasta que la cercanía de su esposa y de su hijo los obligó a separarse. De nuevo giró su rostro para ver a Kai y este le observaba con una mirada tierna, como si mirara a si padre.

Después de eso se disculpó por su reacción, argumentó que estaba muy sorprendido. Regresaron a la sala y continuaron hablando sobre los planes de la boda. La madre de Yuriy seguía sin aprobar, pero solo de ver lo convencido que estaban supo que no podía hacer nada.

Mientras conversaban, Boris no podía contener su enojo de ver como Kai acariciaba la mano de su hijo, seguía sintiendo envidia de ello, pero una frase le hizo reaccionar y mirar todo con desconcierto:

-Nos casaremos en un mes- anunció el peliazulado con su ya conocida sensual voz

No era posible, en un mes ese ser que lo había cambiado se casaría con su hijo y formaría parte de su familia, prácticamente se convertiría en otro hijo para el y un padre tiene prohibido amarlo, pero era algo que no podía evitar, ya estaba sucediendo y sufriría por ello

**PPBKAI continuará...**

**gracias a todas las personitas que me dejaron mensaje, desgraciadamente no puedo poner el nombre de todos por que la ventana de los reviews no se abre y no quisiera omitir a nadie por que todos son igual de importantes para mi.**

**los quiero mucho, ojala y me vuelvan a dejar un rev con sus comentarios. felices fiestas, que todos sus deseos se cumplan, se los desea de corazòn su amiga PPBKAI**

**besos**


	3. Chapter 3

**TITULO: NO DESEARAS AL HOMBRE DE TU PRÓJIMO**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: la misma cantaleta que todos los fics deben de llevar (ya saben, por aquello de los derechos de autor) BB no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes, solo los tomo prestados para explayar mis mas oscuros traumas y no caer en la demencia absoluta, al fin y al cabo, loca ya estoy, pero que los demás sigan pensando que no lo soy tanto...**

_**Este fic forma parte de "crónicas en el subterráneo".**_

**En el capitulo anterior...**

Después de eso se disculpó por su reacción, argumentó que estaba muy sorprendido. Regresaron a la sala y continuaron hablando sobre los planes de la boda. La madre de Yuriy seguía sin aprobar, pero solo de ver lo convencido que estaban supo que no podía hacer nada.

Mientras conversaban, Boris no podía contener su enojo de ver cono Kai acariciaba la mano de su hijo, seguía sintiendo envidia de ello, pero una frase le hizo reaccionar y mirar todo con desconcierto:

-Nos casaremos en un mes- anunció el peliazulado con su ya conocida sensual voz

No era posible, en un mes ese ser que lo había cambiado se casaría con su hijo y formaría parte de su familia, prácticamente se convertiría en otro hijo para el y un padre tiene prohibido amarlo, pero era algo que no podía evitar, ya estaba sucediendo y sufriría por ello

**CAPITULO 3:**

Los preparativos para la minúscula ceremonia eran todo un martirio, tuvo que acompañarlos a ver lo de sus papeles, le pedían su opinión sobre el menú, las invitaciones y el decorado del lugar. La esposa por fin había aceptado todo y estaba feliz ayudando en lo que podía.

Todos eran felices menos el padre de familia que había llevado su obsesión a otro nivel, ahora CADA NOCHE soñaba que Kai dejaba a Yuriy para quedarse a su lado, esto lo hacía despertar sobresaltado y triste pensando en que eso nunca pasaría.

Todo ya estaba listo, terminaron con una semana de anticipación, al siguiente sábado la mansión que Kai no ocupaba iba a ser el recinto donde iba a ocurrir la gran celebración. La tristeza se estaba apoderando de Boris por que cada día veía mas enamorada a la pareja así que pensó en pasar un último día con Kai como soltero con el pretexto de tener una convivencia suegro-yerno.

Esta idea no le pareció tan mala a Kai que pensó que salir a divertirse un poco no le caería nada mal así que el sábado salieron a tomar unas copas a un exclusivo bar.

Primero Kai se mostraba un poco cohibido y trataba a Boris con muchísimo respeto, pero conforme tomaban alcohol y platicaban fue viéndolo mas como a un amigo. Las horas pasaron y ellos no parecían terminar. Boris era el hombre mas feliz del mundo, conoció muchas intimidades del ruso e incluso, de su hijo.

Kai no había tenido tiempo de comer, así que las copas le empezaron a caer pesadas, esto no pasó inadvertido para Boris que le decía que mejor ya dejaran de tomar, pero como Kai ya se encontraba súper contento con la conversación seguía pidiendo rondas de exóticas bebidas.

Con esta gran cantidad de alcohol, ni el extraordinario físico de Kai aguantó y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba tan tomado que no sabía ni quién era.

-Mejor ya vámonos Kai

-NOOO, no, no, sho me quiero quedar

-No Kai estas muy mal, ya vámonos a la casa

-Nop, no quiero que Yu me vea así, mejor llévame a mi depa

-Mejor a la casa

-QUE NOOO, sssh no grites que no están viendo raro por tu culpa papá, por que te puedo decir papá ¿verdad?- tenía la vista perdida y su voz era descontrolada. Al fin borracho cambió de humor en un santiamén y empezó a llorar- tu vas a ser mi papá, sho te quiero mucho. No tuve papá y crecí muy solito...¿tu me vas a cuidar?

-Si, si, si yo te cuido, pero ya vámonos

-NO la última y nos vamos

Q-ue última ni que 8/4, ya deja eso- y le quitó la copa de la mano dejándola en la mesa. Un brazo se lo colocó alrededor del cuello y casi cargado lo sacó del bar.

Subirlo al auto no fue nada sencillo, era muy pesado y alto, así que después de que se dio varios golpes en la cabeza, por fin lo acomodó en el asiento del copiloto, dio la vuelta al auto y subió a su respectivo lugar. Cuando ya iba a arrancarse se acordó que no le había puesto el cinturón de seguridad. Se giró sobre su eje y con la mano izquierda trató de alcanzarlo, fue entonces cuando quedó a escasos centímetros de los labios de Kai que estaba medio dormido. Se quedó admirándolo por unos momentos hasta que no soportó mas y le dio un tierno beso que no lo despertó.

Era tan cálido, tan suave... pero recordó que era el prometido de su hijo, así que rompió el contacto y mejor le dio un beso paternal en la frente, tomó el cinturón y se lo abrochó.

El en camino Kai fue balbuceando un sin fin de palabras in entendibles que le habían mucha gracia a Boris que le miraba de reojo. Cuando por fin llegaron al edificio donde vivía Kai, se estacionaron a un costado, era mas fácil meterlo así que por el estacionamiento.

Otra proeza fue el sacarlo, subirlo al elevador y llegar con el vivo al 5ª piso

-Carajo cómo pesas

-¿pesas? M aja 1,2,3

llegaron al departamento y cuando entraron Boris buscó la recámara para dejar a Kai, lo subió y lo recostó, pensó que estaría mas cómodo si le quitaba los zapatos así que lo hizo. Aunque podría estar mas cómodo si le desabrochara la camisa también (¡que amable!)

sus ojos brillaron ante la escena, parecía otro de sus sueños: tenía a Kai semiinconsciente acostado en la cama, a su completa merced. Con nerviosismo guió su mano hacia el primer botón de la camisa agradándole lo que vio: una porción de piel que el nunca había visto puesto que Kai es muy formal par vestirse.

Después otro botón que dejó entre ver la línea de sus marcados pectorales, con los 2 siguientes dejó de fuera el trabajado abdomen, pero faltaba el último que estaba escondido dentro de los pantalones.

Sin prisas comenzó a jalar la ropa hacia arriba para que saliera ese último botón, pero lo que escuchó lo dejó paralizado

-eso me da cosquillas... hazme mas por que me excitan

Boris alzó su vista asombrado y vio que Kai seguía medio dormido y no tenía control de lo que decía, pero la frase de "hazme mas" había hecho que su miembro comenzara a reaccionar.

Por fin dejó de fuera el quinto botón que al desabrocharlo dejó expuesta toda la parte superior de Kai que simplemente parecía la portada de una revista, tan estético, trabajado, sin una sola gota de grasa que pudiera estar fuera de su lugar, y encima de todo ese par de pezones rozados que parecían estar hechos para se comidos, hizo que Boris no resistiera mas sus instintos, así que el también se quitó el saco y la camisa dejando al aire su maduro cuerpo, pero que seguía siendo atractivo puesto que le gustaba la vida saludable.

Un calor le tenía invadida la piel así que cuando se acostó sobre el cuerpo de Kai este no pudo evitar soltar un quejido que excitó a Boris liberándole la bestia interna. Sin miraciones empezó a besarlo en los labios siendo correspondido instantáneamente y sin darse cuanta ya estaba rodeado por los brazos de Kai que lo jalaban mas hacia su cuerpo.

Su fantasía se estaba volviendo realidad así que con sus besos y caricias comenzó a probar el resto del cuerpo de Kai haciendo que este gimiera descontroladamente y le pidiera mas.

Por su parte el bicolor no estaba consciente de lo que le estaba pasando, una ola de sensaciones placenteras le invadía, alcanzaba a medio notar que era un hombre maduro, pero creyó que era solo un exquisito sueño, ni siquiera reconocía que se trataba de su suegro que ya le estaba bajando los pantalones para dejarle de fuera su ahora erecto miembro. Esas expertas manos acariciándole las caderas mientras deslizaba la ropa le hacían enloquecer así que gemía mas lato y le pedía, le suplicaba que le hiciera sexo oral, que deseaba derramarse dentro de sus labios, y que por favor le metiera la lengua en su entrada.

Todas estas ardientes palabras colmaron la excitación de Boris que después de dejarlos a ambos desnudos, no dudó en cubrir las súplicas del joven originario de sus fantasías. Le tomó su enorme y duro miembro para conducirlo directo a la boca y engullirlo de un solo bocado, sabía delicioso, nunca pensó que el miembro de otro hombre pudiera tener un sabor tan agradable. Las manos de Kai se posaron en su nuca jalándole mas, así que no tuvo otra opción mas que chupetear con mas fuerza.

Los gritos de Kai le indicaban que ya pronto iba a derramarse en su boca así que incrementó las sensaciones comenzando a morderlo sin compasión haciéndole pequeñas grieta por las cuales se liberó un poco de sangre.

Por fin el joven bicolor explotó en su boca probando así el delicioso sabor que no era comparable a ninguna otra cosa. Giró su vista hacia el rostro del joven pudiendo ver como este tenía los labios entreabiertos jadeando de excitación. Pensó en cómo se vería su miembro dentro de esa delicada boquita, así que se sacó el pene de Kai ya completamente seco de la boca y se recorrió mas arriba y puso sus rodillas a sol lados de la cabeza de Kai y guió su pelvis par con la punta de su glande acariciarle los labios al bicolor.

Se sentía delicioso tanto el contacto con esos labios como su fina respiración,, pero el ruso no hacía ni el menor intento de lamerle, así que tomó medidas drásticas: con los dedos le tapó la nariz para que no pudiera respirar, así que cuando abrió la boca grande para tomar una bocanada de aire él aprovechó y le metió el mimbro hasta adentro.

Instintivamente Kai comenzó a succionar con gran fuerza ese miembro que le había sido introducido en la boca de manera tan brusca. Se veía hermoso abriendo grande para poder meterlo mas y mas. Se veía que era experto en eso por que tenía todo ese enorme trozo dentro de la boca y no se ahogaba.

Boris estaba extasiado por esta visión, ese dulce rostro chupaba con pasmosa maestría mientras que el rubor de sus mejillas eran el complemento perfecto de la escena. Finalmente Boris se derramó en la boca de Kai, pero dada la mala posición de este y que estaba todo inconsciente, un poco de ese semen se le salió por la nariz, esto hizo a Boris llegar al límite de la excitación, esa raya de semen saliendo de la nariz de Kai escurría llegando a rozarle los labios y este sacaba su lengua para probarlo, ese gesto parecía sacado de las mas atrevida revista porno.

Todo en esa noche estaba saliendo perfecto, pero todavía le faltaba el momento cumbre. La tentación hizo presa a sus sentidos y mientras ambos recuperaban fuerzas se puso a revisar el cajón del buró derecho, al abrirlo se encontró con un sin fin de artefactos útiles para exigentes amantes, de hecho, de nuevo comenzó a fantasear con su hijo teniendo todos esos enormes juguetes en su interior. En un rincón encontró una caja con un tubo de lubricante que era justo lo que el estaba necesitando para completar sus fantasías.

Con cuidado separó las piernas de Kai y esparció gran cantidad de lubricante siendo sus dedos mágicamente absorbidos por esa pequeña y ansiosa entrada que el sentirse invadida se tensaba al mismo tiempo que Kai suspiraba de nuevo.

Un tiempo solo se mantuvo con 2 dedos acariciando el interior del bicolor disfrutando de la mueca sonriente de Kai. Cuando consideró prudente retiró sus dedos y el se colocó de la manera mas cómoda par comenzar a penetrarlo.

Suavemente se comenzó a abrir paso en ese cuerpo que se tensaba de placer y que al mismo tiempo se movía para sentir mas adentro ese enorme miembro que le hacía suspirar..

Cuando se encontró completamente en el interior, inició unos fuertes movimientos deslizándose como mantequilla debido al efectivo lubricante. Todo era tan nuevo y diferente para el, ese interior era tan estrecho, pero diferente al de una mujer, además, las muecas de dolor de Kai lo enloquecían así que terminó por derramarse por segunda vez en esa noche viendo como Kai también lo hacía manchando el abdomen de los 2 con su semen.

Se dejó caer tendido sobre el colchón, abrazando al tatuado de la cintura, se veía tan hermoso, era como un ángel que dormía plácidamente con una sonrisa en sus labios. Las imágenes del dolor de Kai al ser penetrado eran recurrentes en su mente y se comenzó a cuestionar que se sentiría.

La duda y la curiosidad lo hicieron tomar lubricante y esparcirlo con sus propios dedos en su entrada, con un poco de temor se introdujo un dedo, pero se topó con que la sensación era muy placentera, así que se insertó un segundo dedo sintiendo mayor placer. Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió una enorme locura: se colocó a la altura del miembro de Kai, que todavía estaba erecto y lo condujo hacia su entrada .

Era delicioso todo aquello, y poco a poco se fue metiendo ese miembro sintiendo ese punzante y delirante dolor en su ano, pero que deseaba sentir eternamente.

No tardó mucho en tenerlo completamente dentro y comenzó a cabalgarlo de forma desesperada lanzando fuertes gritos que sin duda fueron escuchados en todo el edificio. De pronto le vino a la mente que en realidad estaba perdiendo la virginidad a los 50 años y esto lo hizo cabalgar aun con mas fuerza hasta que consiguió una última y gran expulsión de placer por parte de ambos cuerpos...

9696969696969696969696969696

Los rayos del sol calientan la recámara donde Kai y Boris pasaron una alocada noche. Sus cuerpos están desnudos y sudados. Kai comienza a abrir sus ojos pesadamente, la resaca le esta provocando un horrible dolor de cabeza y cuando intenta incorporarse para ir a tomarse algo se siente extraño. Es una sensación bien conocida para el la de sentir semen saliendo de su entrada pero ¿por qué?

Es entonces cuando gira su rostro y se topa de frente con su suegro que está placidamente dormido a su lado Y DESNUDO.

-AAAAH¿QUÉ RAYOS PASA AQUÍ? – el grito despierta a Boris que se da cuanta de la locura que cometió

-NO ESPERATE KAI, DEJAME TE EXPLICO

-¿EXPLICARME QUE¿QUÉ ME HICISTE MALDITO?- en ese momento a la mente le comienzan a llegar distorsionados recuerdos que viendo la situación toman sentido- NO PUEDE SER QUE tu y yo... no, no, no- se lleva las manos a la boca de la sorpresa y un remordimiento de conciencia lo invade.

Pesadamente se deja caer sentado a la orilla del colchón cubriéndose la cara con las manos. No sabe ni qué pensar. De entre sus borrosos recuerdos sabe que disfrutó de todo, fue feliz al tener ese fabuloso sexo oral y al ser penetrado, pero creyó que era solo un sueño vívido.

Todo era confusión para los 2. para Kai había sido un enorme impacto el haber sido prácticamente violado por Boris, pero el no puso ninguna resistencia así que no fue violación del todo.

Para Boris todo era una mas confusión, había abusado de la inconciencia de su futuro yerno, había perdido la virginidad y descubrió que le agradó hacer el amor con un hombre.

Solo se quedaron callados meditando sobre lo sucedido y mas aún, en lo que ahora harían, no tenían cara par presentarse ante Yuriy y su madre. Sin decir nada mas el bicolor se metió a bañar siendo seguido por la mirada de Boris que no dejaba de admirar la perfección de su cuerpo.

Enseguida de que Kai salió del baño Boris se metió sintiendo deliciosa el agua de la regadera que le limpiaba su entrada que se sentía lastimada por la feroz penetración que había sufrido. Seguía pensando en alguna excusa para cuando regresara a su casa por que le iban a preguntar por que no habían llegado a dormir.

Cuando salió del baño, Kai ya estaba tan arreglado como siempre y en una mesita de noche ya tenía 2 vasos con pastillas efervescentes para la resaca. En cuanto el tatuado lo vio salir del baño tomó uno de los vasos y se lo entregó en la mano

-Sabes Boris, esto fue una locura, pero ya en una semana me caso con Yuriy. Lo amo y no lo voy a dejar por nada. Así que, creo que es mejor olvidar todo esto, yo se que es casi imposible pero amo tanto a Yu que por el estoy dispuesto a olvidarlo

-Tienes razón Kai- le toma el vaso- gracias... por amar tanto a mi hijo.

Boris se sentía triste por que Kai le pidió que lo olvidara ¿Cómo olvidar la noche mas excitante de su vida¿Cómo olvidar que tuvo ese cuerpo al que ama bajo su poder¿cómo olvidar que lo **ama**? Esa palabra había surgido de lo mas hondo de sus pensamientos; lo amaba no había duda, pero el sentimiento no era recíproco, al contrario, Kai amaba tanto a Yuriy que estaba dispuesto a olvidar la bajeza que le había hecho con tal de que el pelirrojo no sufriera.

**PPBKAI CONTINUARA...**

**ñaca ñaca ñaca, ahora el inicente fue kai, pobechito, como sufrio. si tuviera que demandar ¿por que cargos seria?**

**gracias a:**

**hio ivanov**

**matian tao d hiwatari**

**kerkira hiwatem**

**dark queen**

**mia vid**

**por dejar sus reviews en el capitulo anterior. espero sus nuevos comentarios**

**besos**


	4. Chapter 4

**TITULO: NO DESEARAS AL HOMBRE DE TU PRÓJIMO**

**AUTOR: PPBKAI**

**DISCLAMER: la misma cantaleta que todos los fics deben de llevar (ya saben, por aquello de los derechos de autor) BB no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes, solo los tomo prestados para explayar mis mas oscuros traumas y no caer en la demencia absoluta, al fin y al cabo, loca ya estoy, pero que los demás sigan pensando que no lo soy tanto...**

_**Este fic forma parte de "crónicas en el subterráneo".**_

**En el capitulo anterior...**

Cuando salió del baño, Kai ya estaba tan arreglado como siempre y en una mesita de noche ya tenía 2 vasos con pastillas efervescentes para la resaca. En cuanto el tatuado lo vio salir del baño tomó uno de los vasos y se lo entregó en la mano

Sabes Boris, esto fue una locura, pero ya en una semana me caso con Yuriy. Lo amo y no lo voy a dejar por nada. Así que, creo que es mejor olvidar todo esto, yo se que es casi imposible pero amo tanto a Yu que por el estoy dispuesto a olvidarlo

Tienes razón Kai- le toma el vaso- gracias... por amar tanto a mi hijo.

Boris se sentía triste por que Kai le pidió que lo olvidara ¿Cómo olvidar la noche mas excitante de su vida¿Cómo olvidar que tuvo ese cuerpo al que ama bajo su poder¿cómo olvidar que lo **ama**? Esa palabra había surgido de lo mas hondo de sus pensamientos; lo amaba no había duda, pero el sentimiento no era recíproco, al contrario, Kai amaba tanto a Yuriy que estaba dispuesto a olvidar la bajeza que le había hecho con tal de que el pelirrojo no sufriera.

generalmente esto lo pongo hasta el final de los fics, pero en esta ocacion lo hare al principio puesto que ¿que creen¿que creen¿que creen? jajaja pues que este es el CAPITULO FINAL asi que aprovecho para dejar los agradecimientos a las personas que hicieron el grandisimo favor de dejar un review a lo largo de la historia:

CAGALLI- MARIAN- TAO- HIWATARI

HIO IVANOV

MIA VID

KERKIRA HIWATEM

LACRYMA KISMET

AIKA MIZAKI

DARKQUEEN

SPARK VALKOV

espero que no me haya faltado nadie, si ese fue el caso, hagamnmelo saber inmediatamente. este ultimo capitulo es para todos ustedes, con mucho cariño, tambien para las otras personitas que siempre me dejan reviews en mis fics pero que por alguna causa en este no los pudieron dejar, si es que despues lo leen, quiero que sepan que los quiero mucho, TODOS USTEDES HAN CAMBIADO MI VIDA... GRACIASPOR LEER- PPBKAI

**CAPITULO 4:**

Kai y Boris ya se habían alistado para regresar a la casa de la familia Ivanov, habían quedado de acuerdo con que dirían que como estaban mas cerca del departamento de Kai prefirieron quedarse ahí.

Tomaron el ascensor hasta la planta baja y al salir del edificio notaron un enorme hueco en el lugar donde "se supone" habían estacionado el auto. Confundidos caminaron un poco mas pero no había nada

-¡AAAGH SE ROBARON MI COCHE!

-Cálmate Boris, iremos en el mío

-¿QUÉ LE VOY A DECIR A LA FAMILIA?

-Pues que cuando salimos del bar ya no estaba el auto así que tomamos un taxi que nos dejó en mi departamento.

De nuevo al igual que el todas las historias de Yuriy, Kai era el héroe, que respuesta tan sencilla y creíble. Era tan adorable cuando tenía razón, y el problema es que siempre tenía la razón.

Un silencio un tanto incómodo para Kai se formó ante la mirada de admiración de Boris. En ese momento Kai supo que su suegro estaba de verdad enamorado de el

-Mmm, mejor vallamos por mi auto, ya es tarde y deben estar muy preocupados.

Durante el camino no dijeron nada, la situación era muy comprometedora y no se les ocurría que decir. El silencio fue roto cuando el celular del auto de Kai comenzó a sonar

-Privet

-¿Kai dónde están?- preguntaba molesto el pelirrojo

-no te preocupes amor, en este momento estamos en camino a tu casa

-los estuve llamando al celular de mi papá y no me contestaron, después llamé al tuyo pero recordé que me lo habías dejado encargado por que no querías molestias de tu trabajo

-lo que pasa es que nos quedamos sin teléfono- Boris voltea a ver a Kai de nuevo con sorpresa

-¿porqué?

-En la casa te explico, nos vemos luego

-OK, adios

Con esto quedó concluida la charla del teléfono.

-Dame tu celular- le extiende la mano a Boris para que se lo entregue

-¿qué vas a hacer?- se lo pone en la mano viendo como el bicolor lo arroja hacia el frente del camino y le pasa encima el coche- ¿por qué...?

-Diremos que estaba dentro del auto cuando lo robaron

-"de dónde demonios saca soluciones tan rápido"- piensa Boris mientras admira el hermoso perfil del ruso

cuando llegan a la casa son atendidos cariñosamente por Yu y la madre de este. Se asustaron un poco cuando les contaron lo del penoso accidente con el auto, pero al ver que se encontraban bien se tranquilizaron.

Esa semana no fue nada sencilla para ninguno de los 2, aunque se suponía que el trato era olvidarlo todo, eso era imposible. El que mas sufría era Boris que tenía cada noche eróticos sueños con el bicolor recordando lo de aquella vez, pero como era sueño, Kai le correspondía y le suplicaba por mas.

Durante esos días solo se vieron el día miércoles siendo Kai el que trataba de mantener la distancia con su suegro, le era muy incómodo hasta el simple hecho de darle la mano para saludarlo y despedirse de el.

Por fin el temido sábado llegó y en la mañana Boris se está arreglando con su fino traje que se compró para la ocasión especial. Mientras se mira en el espejo no puede evitar que un par de lágrimas broten de sus ojos, Kai se va a casar Y no será con el, si no con su hijo.

No sabe qué pensar, en ocasiones siente que cuando menos le queda el recuerdo de que una vez tuvo a Kai, pero en otras sabe que ese recuerdo lo lastima demasiado por que ahora que probó una vez el cuerpo del joven, sabe que ya no puede vivir sin el.

Tan metido esta en sus pensamientos que no escucha que se abre la puerta, hasta el momento en que siente que un cuerpo alto y delgado lo rodea por la espalda y le dice en el oído

-no te pongas triste papá, voy a ser feliz con Kai. – cómo pudo haberle hecho esa atrocidad a un hijo como ese

-lo se hijo, Kai es el mejor hombre del mundo, pero que quieres, me tiene que dar nostalgia el saber que ya no eres mi bebe.

El pelirrojo se aferra a la espalda de su padre haciendo contraste su traje blanco con el negro de este .

A media mañana ya están todos los invitados reunidos en la bella mansión Hiwatari felicitando de antemano a la nueva pareja mientras el juez prepara sus papeles

-por favor acérquense, ya vamos a comenzar

mientras que los invitados ven enternecidos la ceremonia, Boris tiene ganas de interrumpirla, de gritar que ama a Kai pero justo en ese momento escucha al juez

-pueden besarse

mira con dolor como el bicolor toma por la cintura a Yuriy para pegarlo a su cuerpo y darle un tiernísimo beso en los labios arrancándole un suspiro de ternura a todos los presentes.

Después de la fiesta, la feliz pareja salió de luna de miel a un tour por Europa el cual iba a durar mes y medio.

8 MESES DESPUÉS

en la recámara de los padres de Yuriy la cama esta toda revuelta y sobre del colchón hace el amor la madura pareja.

-Aah Boris, eres genial, me encanta cuando haces eso

-Y apenas estoy entrando en calor... siente esto

-Mmm si, mas, mas

-¿Mas? Pues te daré mas

-ah, ah, ah

-oh aha, ah ,ah

-si, si con mas fuerza

-¿así?

-Si, ah ah, ah

-Aah, ya no aguanto aaah

-Un poco mas

-Ah, ah, ah SI- Saca todo su placer en una poderosa eyaculación – AAAH KAAI TE AMO- la esposa al escuchar esto se aterroriza y avienta a Boris casi haciéndolo caer de la cama

-¡¿QUÉ ACABAS DE DECIR?!

-Que te amo

-NO, DIGISTE "KAI TE AMO"- el nerviosismo se apoderó de el ¿en realidad lo había dicho?

-ESCUCHASTE MAL, solo fue una expresión de placer

-NO SOY PENDEJA, SE MUY BIEN LO QUE DIJISTE- comienza a llorar- ¿POR QUÉ¡ES EL ESPOSO DE TU HIJO!

-NO ESPERA DEJAME TE EXPLICO...- se queda callado ¿cómo qué le puede explicar?

-¿VES? NO TIENES NADA QUE EXPLICAR. ERES UN PERVERTIDO, UN ENFERMO EMENTAL ¡LARGATE DE MI CASA!

A empujones lo sacó de la recámara y desde adentro seguía gritándole que se fuera de la casa. A Boris ya no le quedó otra opción que ir al cuarto de lavado, tomar algo de ropa para cubrirse, tomó su billetera que afortunadamente siempre dejaba en una mesita cerca de la puerta y se llevó el auto para manejar sin rumbo fijo.

El quemante frío de la madrugada invadía el interior del auto, Boris lloraba con desesperación aferrándose al volante. Sin haberlo notado había llamado a su esposa "Kai", en ese momento reflexionó en que en realidad **si **estaba pensando en el bicolor en ese momento, en esa cara arrugada de placer al momento en el que lo penetraba.

Ya habían pasado 8 meses desde que de había casado con su hijo y el todavía no podía superar el amor que sentía por el. Cada vez que lo veía cuando iban de visita a la casa era una tortura. El recibirlo y solo poderlo saludar de mano lo hacía querer estar muerto.

Y no solo eso, si no tambien la indiferencia de Kai. A pesar de que siempre se mostraba amable para que Yuriy no notara nada, las cosas ya no eran iguales. Evitaba a toda costa sentarse cerca de el y sobre todo, el quedarse a solas unos momentos.

Pero ahora todo había cambiado, su mujer lo había corrido de la casa, lo mas seguro es que le pediría el divorcio, pero lo que mas temía era que se lo fuera a decir a su hijo ¿ qué pensaría de el al enterarse que ya lleva tiempo enamorado de su pareja?

Sin darse cuenta ya había salido a la carretera, el camino estaba despejado y el deseaba morir. Tomó con fuerza el volante y llevó su pie hasta el fondo del acelerador perdiendo la noción de la velocidad hasta que una pronunciada curva se cruzó en su camino y sin intención de frenar siguió derecho hasta que el piso se le acabó y con todo y auto calló de un alto barranco sin saber en qué momento perdió el conocimiento.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

una luz blanca le lastima sus ojos que con pesadez se van abriendo, un terrible dolor le está invadiendo el cuerpo, muy a lo lejos escucha una voz que dice "ya despertó"

-¿qué pasó?

-No hables mucho papá. Todavía estas muy lastimado

-Tranquilícese señor, pronto se pondrá bien- esa voz tan especial lo hizo reaccionar, no podía se otro mas que...

-Kai- pronuncia con un poco de dificultad, pero si muy claro- te amo Kai, te amo.

El bicolor caminó aterrado hacia atrás ante tal confesión, Yuriy, que todavía estaba sentado en la cama tomándole la mano a su padre, se levantó mirando con sorpresa que su progenitor no estaba bajo el efecto de ninguna droga, si no que sabía perfectamente lo que decía.

Su mente no alcanzaba a comprender esas palabras. Con una actitud como la de un zombi salió de la habitación siendo seguido por su pareja.

BORIS'S POV

Por fin se lo dije y mi hijo me escuchó. Se que ambos me van a odiar, pero era algo que ya no me podía seguir callando y tarde o temprano se iba a saber, solo me queda esperar su respuesta...

FIN BORIS'S POV

FUERA DE LA HABITACIÓN

-¿qué esta pasando Kai?- pregunta Yuriy llorando amargamente mientras que su koibito lo abraza

-no te pongas asi Yu, recibió un golpe muy fuerte y no sabe lo que dice

-no, el esta muy lastimado, solo eso, el doctor nos dijo que no se golpeó la cabeza, solo la cara, además de que no le han puesto ningún sedante así que sabe perfectamente lo que dijo

-¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE DIJO?- una tercera voz tras ellos los hizo voltear. -¿QUÉ DIJO TU PADRE QUE TE PUSO ASI?

-Calmese señora, Boris esta muy afectado por el accidente y no sabe lo que dice- trata de calmar las cosas

-Dijo algo sobre ti ¿verdad Kai?- los 2 jóvenes desorbitaron sus ojos

-¿Cómo sabes eso mamá y por qué es que llegas hasta ahora al hospital?

-Pues por que tu padre dijo una atrocidad en la casa y por eso lo corrí, tomó el auto y ve lo que le pasó

-¿qué atrocidad le dijo?- pregunta Kai pera aclarar que no estuvieran hablando de cosas diferentes.

-... hijo, esto es muy fuerte, pero debes saberlo por el bien de todos... tu padre dijo que...- no se atreve a pronunciarlo, sabe que lastimará mucho a su hijo

-¿qué dijo mamá?

-El dijo que, que- respira hondo- que ama a Kai

Era verdad, no tenía disculpa del golpe, realmente amaba a Kai e incluso se lo había dicho a su esposa. Todos estaban aterrados por esto: la esposa nunca creyó que su marido tuviera tendencias homosexuales, Yuriy sentía que lo que su padre hacia Kai era una perversión, y Kai creyó que lo de aquella noche había sido solo por que ambos estaban borrachos, pero temía que esa parte también se la hubiera contado a su mujer..

En medio de su impresión estaban cuando el médico de guardia se acercó a saludarlos antes de entrar a la habitación de Boris. Luego de un rato salió llevando el informe de que el paciente deseaba hablar con Kai.

El bicolor lo dudó unos momentos, se sentía muy incómodo en esa situación, pero era mejor arreglar las cosas de inmediato.

En cuanto entró al lugar, Boris lo esperaba con una sonrisa un poco sonrojada al toparse con los ojos de rubí , Kai caminó hasta sentarse a la orilla del colchón y preguntó sin miramientos:

-¿le dijiste lo de esa noche?

-No

-¿qué es lo que te pasa? Aquello fue solo una locura de un par de borrachos, nada mas

-yo ya te amaba desde antes... discúlpame, se que te estoy haciendo sufrir, pero ya necesitaba decírtelo

-lo siento, pero yo amo a Yu

-y lo se, no se que decidan hacer ahora, pero lo que sea, yo lo aceptaré, aunque mis sentimientos hacia ti nunca cambiarán.

La mirada de Boris se ennobleció hasta el punto que Kai se le acercó para darle un tierno y prolongado beso. Boris no se lo esperaba, pero al tener de nuevo el calor del bicolor tan cerca de el, lo hizo entrelazar sus dedos en la cabellera azulada para jalarlo un poco mas. Con miedo a la reacción, pidió permiso para poder explorar con su lengua la cavidad de Kai. Este no puso ninguna resistencia y se dejó invadir por ese órgano experto que besaba de manera similar a Yuriy.

Por espacio se un rato, estuvieron besándose, Kai no sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo, quizá por lastima, pero se sentía a gusto con esa cercanía hasta que finalmente rompieron ese contacto. Al mirarse de nuevo a los ojos estaban muy sonrojados, Kai le puso una mano sobre la mejilla para acariciarlo

lo siento, pero amo a Yu, créeme, si te hubiera conocido a ti primero, seguramente las cosas serían diferentes- se nuevo le da un beso en los labios, mas corto que el anterior, pero aún así, intervinieron sus lenguas. Después de eso se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación dejando a su suegro con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&//&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&//&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&//&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/

en cuento dieron de alta a Boris, su mujer le pidió el divorcio mientras que Yuriy y Kai se fueron a vivir a un lugar un poco retirado. Boris se fue a un lugar solitario, alquiló un pequeño departamento en un lugar donde a los vecinos no les importaba lo que los demás hicieran.

A pesar de que era un departamento sencillo, estaba decorado con el exquisito gusto que caracterizaba al maduro hombre. Ya habían pasado algunos años desde ese penoso capítulo de su vida en el que por haber amado a un hombre prohibido había perdido a su familia. Ese inigualable chico Kai le había abierto las puertas a un mundo de pasiones desconocidas donde el placer de explorar un cuerpo similar al propio no tenía comparación alguna.

Boris se mira en el espejo de su recámara, nota que algunas arrugas nuevas han aparecido alrededor de sus ojos. Luego desvía su vista hacia una esquina del mismo espejo donde tiene una foto de su amado hijo Yuriy, ahora solo se escriben cartas y el mismo muchacho va a visitarlo en fechas importantes como su cumpleaños y la navidad, pero siempre llega solo. El comprende que no quiere que vea de nuevo a Kai pero aun asi es tan noble que no se olvida de su padre, un hijo de esos solo se ve uno en un millón.

Un suspiro sale de los maduros labios al recordar que el formó a ese maravilloso ser humano. Su relación con el nunca volvería a ser igual, pero a cambio de eso tenía una excelente recompensa.

El toquido de la puerta lo saca de su ensoñación, se echa un último vistazo en el espejo y corre a abrir.

-Hola Kai

-Hola... Boris- con fuerza lo abraza y le da un apasionado beso mientras entra al departamento

-Hoy vienes mas ardiente que de costumbre- le susurra al oído al momento en que se masajea los glúteos

-Solo de pensar que me penetrarás hace que se me dilate mi entrada

-Pues no perdamos tiempo... y Yu

-En la casa, le dije que iba a llevar a afinar el auto.

-Mmm, te parece si te mido el aceite

-Pero hazlo ya.

Abrazados y botando la ropa por todos lados se fueron a la recámara para tener otro de sus acostumbrados encuentros.

F.I.N


End file.
